


Daddy Dearest

by overstalking



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overstalking/pseuds/overstalking
Summary: Daddy Poly!McHanzo. The two Overwatch members are too interested in the young woman who lives just outside their base and decide she must be theirs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be noncon/dubcon involved since the reader is an unwilling captive. More chapters will come as I feel the need to flesh them out, those who are familiar with my blog will already have a general idea of where this will go.

Life had always been pretty good for you, giving you enough to be content with life. Your family loved you dearly, just as you loved them, and you had some amazing friends. Working at the diner kind of sucked sometimes because you had to deal with hungry, crabby people during lunch rush but most people were nice and regular’s always gave you great tips. More than enough for you to have a nice place with your best friend and no limits on your cell phone. Since life had been good to you, you weren’t a very wary person.

Everyone in this city sort of knew about Overwatch (even when they were supposed to be disbanded), is that their base was located here. Most people didn’t pay much attention to it as long as nothing bad happened to the city and the people in it. You were on of those people. Sure, it was cool that heroes were resurfacing but that didn’t mean you had to get into any trouble by getting involved with things like that. No one blabbered about it and you didn’t care about prying into anyone’s life. Not even the two men who had become part of your schedule with how often they showed up in the diner.

Jesse and Hanzo.

They were both such odd boys, the appearance making them stand out amongst the other customers. Jesse fit right in with the theme of the diner, looking like some rugged cowboy who needed a cozy place like this to rest his weary feet and eat some good comfort food. Hanzo, on the other hand, looked like he’d be more at home in something more high end. Even when he was dressed as casually as his friend he had an aura around him that screamed elegance. They were both incredibly sweet to you when they were around, asking you how your day had been going and giving you words of encouragement when things were extra busy. At this point, it was normal for you to joke around with the both of them and you always had their orders ready by the time they walked into the diner. It also didn’t hurt that they would each give you no less than twenty-five dollars tip. And really, they were so nice that you looked forward to the times when they’d stop by. You found yourself disappointed when they were gone for work.

Maybe it was that familiarity that would ultimately screw you over.

They were so damn handsome, you couldn’t help but flirt with them when you’d stop by. Neither of them seemed bothered when you aimed your affection at either one of them, one smiling when you’d throw a compliment at the other. Jesse was always more forward with you, telling you things that would make your cheeks red and would earn him a little slap on the shoulder. With Hanzo, it was sweeter words; your favorite was when he’d tell you that your smile was enough to warm the hearts of the coldest beings. They were sweet men who came here for good company and good food.

It never crossed your mind that they would want something more from you, surely flirting was enough. You might’ve said yes if one of them had asked you out on a date, honestly hoping that one of them would, but nothing like that ever happened.They seemed to be content with seeing you on a regular basis and eating the food you brought over to them. If you were honest with yourself, you were pretty happy about the whole thing. Handsome men who left hefty tips. The rhythm had been going on for so long that you were thrilled that they had brought you a little cake when your birthday rolled around, forgetting that you had never mentioned the day to them. You sure as hell didn’t know theirs but maybe it was because you didn’t care enough to ask.

Life had been so easy for you, never really having to worry about what was going on in the world, that you didn’t notice some of the tiny signs that would have warned you about what was going to happen. Like how you could have sworn you felt that someone was staring at you when you’d be on the walk to your car at the end of your shift. Or when you noticed that the window in your living room didn’t squeak anymore when you tried to open it up on cleaning day, you figured that the hinge finally gave up on being annoying instead of thinking that someone must’ve oiled it or something. The thought that someone was coming into your house never crossed your mind.

You didn’t really notice when some of your stuff went missing either. Like how you couldn’t find one of the older cotton panties you used when you were in for a long shift because they were way more comfortable than some of the other stuff you had. You figured that you hadn’t washed it yet or it’d gotten mixed up with one of your t-shirts during the time it was inside the dryer. Holey, old t-shirts you used as pajamas didn’t show up and you wondered if maybe you had tossed it out at some point because they had gotten beyond the point of use. The thought that your two most friendly regulars could be planning something not-so-nice never really crossed your mind. You would have expected something awful from some of the assholes that came by to ogle you, the ones that would suddenly stop showing up if they became too loud about what they were doing. It never occurred to you that Jesse and Hanzo had gotten incredibly pissed off about the fact that some guy was inferring that he wanted to do more than grabbing a couple of drinks after work.

There was no way you could have predicted what would happen that night in the parking lot when Hanzo trailed after you before you could get to your car.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later than you wanted, but you were finally heading home. Annoyance still lingered in you, mumbling under your about how people had the nerve to come in five minutes before closing time and demand to be served. Why did it have to be your problem? They could find some twenty-four house fast food joint that didn’t mind taking their money at this time of night. Even after you had smiled and chattered with them for the hour it took them to eat their food they had only left you with a three dollar tip. 

Fucking ridiculous. 

Your feet were dragging a little as you made your way to your car, grateful for the dim light that the street lamps were providing. With the noise your feet were making and how concentrated you were on digging through your purse for your keys, you didn’t notice the almost mute footsteps behind you. It was only when you got to your car door that you realized you didn’t have your keys with you. A tired groan left your lips and you stomped your feet just a little bit, you could have sworn you’d put them in there. You’d prayed that by some miracle that the doors to the diner hadn’t closed all the way before you turned around, ready to march back because there was no way you were walking home at this time of night. 

A loud scream left your lips when you turned around only to see Hanzo standing a foot away from you. Your heart felt like it was about to pop, hand going up to rest over it as you looked up at him; eyes narrowing a little. “Holy crap, don’t scare me like that. You want me to have a heart attack or something?” you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest as you stared up at the dark-haired man. What in the world was he doing here so late and why had he been right behind you without saying a word? You didn’t glare at him for too long, expression softening when you noticed the slight blush on his cheeks and the apologetic look he had on. Hanzo was a quiet person, he’d probably thought it would scare you more to hear someone yelling at you in the middle of the night. 

“I am sorry, I was getting snacks from across the street,” he brought his arm up to show you the plastic bag from the convenience store before continuing, “and I saw you and thought I would say hello.” Hanzo smiled sheepishly, free hand going up to rub at the back of his neck; probably embarrassed about the fact he hadn’t called out like a normal person. It made you smile a little though, even though your head hurt and you were about ready to pass out. “Are you alright? You seem upset,” he asked, voice a little more gentle as he rose one of his eyebrows at you. It was actually a relief to have him there with you, you weren’t on your own and if you had locked your keys inside the diner you could beg him for a ride home. Spending some time with him definitely didn’t bother you. 

You hefted your bag over your shoulder as you sighed in response and gestured to the diner, “Yeah, I’m just eighty-five percent sure that I left my keys in there.” A smile came to his lips, a rare thing, and he laughed a little at your use of percentages. It made your cheeks flush and you hoped that the laugh was because he had found it cute rather than silly, maybe both. 

It must’ve been since he offered to walk with you and see if the door hadn’t locked all the way, listening quietly as you complained about what had happened earlier. To your dismay, the door was locked tight and it wouldn’t budge no matter how many time you yanked on it. You practically slammed your head on the door as you whined, hating the fact that you were so damn forgetful. You could have sworn you had shoved them in along with the tiny tip you had been given. “I do not mind driving you home, it’s dangerous to walk at this time,” Hanzo said as he reached out to place a comforting hand on your shoulder, making you smile because you didn’t even have to ask him. So polite, a real gentleman. Of course, you accepted his offer since he was someone you’d known for some time and there was no way you’d be able to drag yourself home. 

His car was sleek and expensive looking and he was sweet enough to open the passenger side door open for you, making sure you were settled in with the seat belt around you before he closed it. Instead of talking more, you asked if you could turn the radio on and smiled when he let you fiddle around with it until you found a station you like. A small sigh left your lips as you leaned your head back and closed your eyes, barely feeling it when Hanzo pulled the car out of the lot and onto the street. It didn’t occur to you that you hadn’t told him where you lived, or even what direction to go in to get to your house. Your familiarity to this man and your exhaustion blinded your usual good judgment as the two of you drove in comfortable silence, even managing to doze off for a few minutes. The car stopped and you finally opened your eyes, looking over at Hanzo as you hummed out, “Thanks so much, I dunno what I’d do if you hadn’t shown up.” 

But when you turned your head to the windshield your house wasn’t there. Instead, it was completely black outside and it didn’t look like you were anywhere near town. You furrowed your eyebrows as you asked, “Um, where are we? You get lost or something?” 

It was difficult to tell what kind of expression he had but you thought he was smiling from the way the light from the dashboard shone off of his teeth. Right then, you felt a little twinge of fear and reached down to undo the buckle that kept you secured to your seat. “I.. I think I’ll just walk home. See you around,” the words were quiet as you opened the car door, shivering softly as the cool breeze rushed over the both of you. Hanzo didn’t move to follow you as you stepped out, hands fidgeting with the steering wheel as he watched you. It was creepy but at least he wasn’t trying to stop you from leaving. 

It would be absolute hell walking back to town but you weren’t going to risk it with this Reddit-type bullshit. 

Before you could take a step towards the road you felt a strong arm wrap around your waist, the other grabbing hold of one of your arms. You let out a loud scream as you thrashed about, trying to get whoever it was to let go of you. “Woah there sweetheart, ya just go ahead a calm down,” a deep voice with southern drawl purred into your ear, sending a wave of shock through you as you looked back only to see Jesse McCree. It was surprising enough to make you stop struggling for a few beats, wondering if the two of them were playing a prank on you. Of course, when Hanzo stepped in front of you and reached up to hold your head in his hands you started panicking again. 

“Finally. You have no idea how long Jesse and I have been waiting,” Hanzo whispered, eyes bright as he looked you over and smoothed his hands over the skin of your cheeks. The way he spoke sent shivers down your spine and you huffed as you threw your legs up and slammed them up against Hanzo’s stomach, grinning when he bent over with a groan. Good, he deserved it for dragging you out here. The pride didn’t last long because Jesse’s hand shot up to wrap around your throat, squeezing hard enough for it to hurt as he stopped you from taking in any air. 

Your eyes watered as you slammed your hand down against his side, hoping that it hurt enough for him to drop you. Unfortunately, you didn’t have that much strength in your body so he didn’t let go of you. The brunet laughed as he bent his head down to press a wet kiss to your cheek, earning a whine of disgust even as your face started turning red. Hanzo had come to stand straight, a mix of disappointment and anger on his face as he looked down at you; he wasn’t going to do anything about how McCree was choking the life out of you. “See, that’s what I like about ya. You’re a feisty lil’ thing. But I suggest ya calm yourself or we’ll have to make ya.” Your lungs burned, yearning for oxygen, and it didn’t let up until you were weakly nodding your head. Loud gasps filled the silent night as you took in air, glad that you weren’t on the verge of passing out. When your breathing was close to being even you heard him laugh again, 

“There we go, how about ya give Han here an apology.”


End file.
